The Baby Sea Turtles Transcript
(In the Octopod's Game Room....) Shellington: Alright, settle in, everyone.The Vegimals have prepared hot chocolate. Tunip: (holding a tray of kelp cakes)Cheepa cheepa! Shellington: Oh!And kelp cakes.Thanks, Tunip! Kwazii: Thanks for the snacks, matey.But what are we here to see? Shellington: Quite an amazing sight, actually. Kwazii: And that is... Shellington: Dashi set up remote cameras on the beach so we wouldn't miss a thing. Kwazii: Shiver me whiskers!What won't we be missing? Shellington: Why, the baby sea turtles, of course. Kwazii: (holding a mug)Oh...carry on, matey. Shellington: Right now, the turtles are still in their eggs in nests buried under the sand. Tunip: (he burbles) Shellington: I'll show you how they got there, Tunip.(off screen)This is a video we took eight weeks ago.The mother sea turtles swim up onto the beach at night to lay their eggs.It's the only time they ever leave the water.(on screen)This is the same beach right now the eggs have been under the sand all this time and should be ready to hatch at any moment. Captain Barnacles: And we get to watch that happen.I can't wait!(all the crew are watching on the screen but nothing happened) Kwazii: Uh...nothing's happening, matey. Shellington: (walking to the side and he sits in the chair)Well, one can never be exactly sure when the eggs will hatch.It could be a few more minutes,(sad) or a few more days. All: Days?!(Tunip faints) Captain Barnacles: Have patience, everyone.I'm sure it'll be well worth the wait. (After an hour, they fell asleep then the alarm beeps) Kwazii: 'Ey, wazzat? Peso: What is it? Shellington: Oh!Are the eggs hatching? Dashi: No.It's the Wave Tracker.A really big wave is in the area.(off screen)It's moving fast and it's heading for the beach! Peso: Flaffity flippers!What about the eggs? Shellington: (he gasps and then he stands)They'll be washed away!(Tunip squeals) Tweak: Won't they be safe,buried under the sand? Professor Inkling: Sea turtle eggs are very sensitive.If they get too wet, they'll never hatch. Captain Barnacles: Then we better do something. Dashi, sound the octo-alert.(Dashi sounds the octo-alert with her tablet)Octonauts, to the Launch Bay!(All the crew are going to the Launch Bay)Octonauts, we have to rescue those eggs before the wave hits the beach. Shellington: Once we've gathered the eggs, we need to move them to a new beach, fast. Tweak: Don't you worry about that, Shellington.We'll be ready.Come on, Tunip.(Tunip burbles and they leaves) Captain Barnacles: Everybody else, into the GUP-X. (On the Beach, all of them are out of the GUP-X with a container.) Captain Barnacles: Right.We need to remove turtle eggs from their nests and place them in these special transport containers Shellington: Please, be careful.The eggs are very delicate and extremely sensitive to hot or cold. Kwazii: Yarr...Fuzzy little things, aren't they? Shellington: They are, Kwazii.If they get too hot or too cold, they won't hatch.(Dashi, Codish, Peso, and Kwazii are running through the one of the nests) Peso: We'll be very careful. Captain Barnacles: (he use his binoculars)(off screen)The wave is moving in fast.We'd better hurry.(on screen)Octonauts, load those eggs. (All of the crew are grabbing the eggs carefully then, they put it into the container full of sand and cover it.) Shellington: That's the last one, Captain. Captain Barnacles: (using his binoculars, off screen)Good.The wave is almost here.(on screen)(he use his helmet radio)Tweak, we're ready for the GUP-H. Tweak: (in the GUP-H)Roger that, Cap.Here we come!(they move through the front of the beach)Lower towlines, Tunip. Tunip: Roger-roger!(he press the button to lower the towlines) Captain Barnacles: Alright, Octonauts.Hook them up.(They pull the containers then, put it in the towline.)Tweak, all lines are secured. Tweak: Thanks, Cap.We'll get those eggs to safety faster than you can say bunchy-munchy-crunchy-pie! Captain Barnacles: Uh...hold on, Tweak. Shellington: (he grabs the last egg)Oh!Good catch, Grouber.This one nearly got away from us.(he put it in the container)There.(the GUP-H flies) Peso: (afraid)Here comes the wave! Captain Barnacles: Everyone into the GUP, now!(they running through the GUP-X)Brace yourselves(he close the window.The wave hits the GUP, they yelling and it move suddenly and it stops)Ah!Is everyone alright? Peso: (he sudden move)Just a little dizzy, Captain. Kwazii: (jumps)Yeow!And ready to go again!(the window opens) Shellington: Captain, the turtle eggs aren't out of danger yet.We have to get them to a new beach right away.This one is too wet. Tweak: (in the GUP-H)I think we may have found one, Shellington.(off screen)Sending you some pictures now.(she press the capture button then the people in the GUP-X saw the picture) Shellington: Ah!It seems to have everything the turtles need.The right sand, the right slope, and the right distance from the water. Captain Barnacles: Perfect!(he use his helmet radio)Tweak, send us the location and we'll meet there to make new nest for the eggs.(they going to the beach where Tweak and Tunip is.)Octonauts, let's do this!(Tweak lowers the towline.They make a hole, put the eggs in it, then make the nest for the eggs) Shellington: Ah...I think that does it.The eggs are all safely under the sand. Captain Barnacles: Good work, Octonauts.(sigh)I suppose there's nothing left to do now but wait for the eggs to hatch. Kwazii: (sad)Yarr...More waiting. Dashi: I don't think we'll be waiting long, Kwazii.Look!(she points her paw to the one of the nests.The camera focus it they saw the eggs are hatching) Peso: (off screen)They're hatching!(on screen)Oh, that's wonderful! Shellington: Maybe not.Sea turtle eggs usually hatch at night, when there are few predators around to eat them.This beach must be colder than their old beach, making them think it's night time. (All the turtles are walking) Codish:(he burbles) Captain Barnacles: (off screen)Wow! Shellington: (off screen)Amazing! Tunip: Cheepa!Cheepa! Dashi: Wow!Just wonderful. Kwazii: Look at 'em!Huh?(running to the front of the one of the nests)You're the little guy that almost got left behind.(he buries the sand a little)There you go. Sea turtle: Hey, put that back!I can do it myself! Kwazii: Sorry, matey.Just trying to help(he buried back the sand) Sea turtle: Thanks, but I don't need help.We sea turtles got to do this on our own.(bird cries)(the camera focused to the sea gulls.They flying and they caw)Uh-oh.I don't know what those things are, but they sound hungry!Got to go!(he's walk away) Shellington: He's right.Those seagulls would love to have a baby sea turtle for a snack Captain Barnacles: Then it's up to us to make sure the turtles make it to the water safely.Vegimals, are they any fish biscuits in the GUP-X? Grouber;(he eats fish biscuits)(he burbles) Captain Barnacle:We'll need all your fish biscuits you've got to keep the gulls distracted. Vegimals: (they burbles) (While walking the turtles, the crew throws all the fish biscuits that the gulls to eat) Tweak: Cap, it looks like the first turtles have reached the water. Captain Barnacles: Keep it up, everyone.We just have to keep these gulls busy(he throws the biscuits)until all the baby turtles are in the ocean. Sea turtle: Huh?(he confuses the captain's compass then he follows the light) Tweak: Oh, mee-oh-my!One of the baby turtles is going off course! Shellington: Baby turtles use light to find their way to the water(off screen)The light bouncing off your compass must be confusing him. Captain Barnacles: (he covers his compass) Sea turtle: Huh? Captain Barnacles: Keep the gulls away from him. Kwazii: (he jumps)Haha!Leave that to me, Captain.(he was tumbling)Yeow!(he runs while throwing the fish biscuits)Feeding time, gulls!Take the biscuit(he tumblings again)Go on!(he jumps again)Ha!Wah...Whoo!(he throws fish biscuits)Take that! Captain Barnacles: (while running)I'm sorry, little turtle.(he stop running)I didn't mean to confuse you. Sea turtle: Hm...there sure a lot of not-turtles on this beach. Kwazii: (he's walking, he stops and he holds the turtle)Oh!So, its you again.Don't worry,little matey. Shellington: Be careful, Kwazii.His shell's not fully hardened yet. Kwazii: Then I'll call you Soft-shell. Soft-shell: Good name.But, could you please put me down?I want to get to the water all by myself.That's what we turtles do. Kwazii: (he puts the turtle on the sand)There you go, Soft-shell.Just a little further Soft-shell: (while walking)Thanks.Now, no more helping me.I'm almost the-(the gulls's got him) Kwazii: (running)Oh,no,you don't!Huh!(he jumps to catch the turtle but he didn't catch it )Captain, that sea gulls's getting away with Soft-shell. Captain Barnacles: Tweak, follow that bird! Tweak: We're hot on his tail feathers, Cap!(they follows the bird) Soft-shell: If I know this was going to happen, I'd have stayed in my egg. Tunip: (he burbles, he press the towline button and jumps to the leg of the GUP) Tweak: Tunip!What are you...(Tunip holds the towline)Oh!I get it! Tunip: Aha!(the gull's release the turtle it falling he catch it then he's going back in the GUP and he gives the last biscuits to the sea gull) Kwazii: (runs and he stops near Tunip)Soft-shell!You're okay! Soft shell: Take to the water's edge,please,exactly where I left off. Tunip: (he burbles and put the turtle) (Soft-shell's walking through the water successfully)There. I did it, all by myself.Well, almost.Thanks, Octonauts!(he swim away) Tweak: (they're waving)See you later, little guy! Kwazii: Bye-bye! Shellington: Congratulations! Captain Barnacles: Good luck out there.(he turns around)Nice work today, Octonauts.Those baby sea turtles are off to a good start. Kwazii: So what happens to them now, Shellington? Shellington: Well, they'll swim far out to sea and get bigger and bigger, until it's time for them to return to this very beach and lay eggs of their own. Kwazii: How long does it take? Shellington: Uhm...About 15 to 20 years. Kwazii: Yarr...That a long time to wait! Grouber: (he mutters, sits on the sand eat the biscuits) Shellington: Sorry, Grouber.I don't think we've have enough fish biscuits to last that long!(they laughs) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcript